sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Angels
Hannah The Fox. Full Name:Hannah Gina Angels. Sex:Female. Species:Fox/Hedgehog/Mobian/Half-Vampire. Age:15,although since she's half-vampire,she barely ages. Allignment:Good. Clothes:Purple dress with chain,purple heels,and,purple hair-band. Favorite Food:Tacos. Favorite Color:Purple. Favorite Song:Battle-Field by Jordin Sparks Favorite T.V. Show:Sonic X,Only reason is to see her idols,Amy Rose,Tails,Cream,Knuckles,and,uncle:Sonic in action. Favorite Sport:Cricket. Weapons:Special jewel given to her by Derek's ghost,info later. Theme Song:Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez Voice Actresses:Madison Pettis(2004-2008).Genevieve Hannelius(2008-2010).Caroline Sunshine(2010-Present). Accent:Irish. Family: Sonic:Uncle. Manic:Uncle. Red:Uncle. Erin:Aunt. Olette:Aunt. Sonia:Mother. Burst :Father. Blake :Brother. Susan:Grand-Mother. Kevin:Grand-Father. Unknown Grand-Father and Grand-Mother,on mom's side. Love Interests:Kalin ,and,Cold . Relationships:Kalin :Former Crush.Cold:Boy-Friend. Friends:Amy,Silver,Tails,Knuckles,Blaze,Debby :Former Enemy,Josh,Drew,Natasha ,Nicole ,and,Lauren . Rivals:Cream,Rouge,and,Brother,Blake:Sometimes. Enemies:Debby :Formerly,Eggman,Mina,Julie-Su,and,Tikal. Abilites:Dancing,and,Acting. Special Abilities:Weather Control,like dad:Burst,and,Turning Invisible. Personality:Shy,and,Geeky. Likes:Math,Reading,Science,and,History. Dislikes:Evil,Mina:Because of her singing,and,Snow. Ability Type:Fly. Hair Color:Green. Hair Style:Waves. Skin Color:Blue. Eye Color:Blue and Green. Height:102 Cm. Weight:N/A. Appearence:All of her skin is blue,except for her mouth,ears,and,around her eyes,and she has 5 tails. Sexuality:Straight. Super Forms:Cloud-Hannah. Skin turns Pink,eyes turn Light Blue,and hair is braided. Teams:None. Other Info:She's in 10th grade classes at Mobious Arts ,and,She's Jewish. (Mobious Arts is owned by her dad). Mobious Arts Scheldule. 1st.Photography Practice with Cassa. 2nd.Choir with Melody Poprock. 3rd.Plays and Movies with Alara. 4th.Sequins,Buttons,Chains,and,Lace with Rosalia. Lunch and, 5th Improv Acting with Alara. Story: When Hannah was 8 she had nightmares but when she woke up she couldn't remember them.So she decided to talk to her dad about it.He told her not to worry about it.She got mad at him for not tellling her,so she stormed out and went to the woods behind her family's mansion.There she saw a white mist,so she followed it.She was lead to a lagoon.The white mist vanished and a red hedgehog appeared.Hannah knew him.As if he was reading her mind,he told her he had visited her in her dreams.Hannah asked who he was.He told her his name was Derek,a friend of her dad's.Derek gave Hannah a jewel and vanished.Scared Hannah went home and told her mom.She confessed and explained.Hannah ran away shocked.She couldn't believe it,she was half-vampire and so was Blake.She wouldn't accept it.That was untill she turned 12.She was on the balcony of the mansion when a white hedgehog appeared.He told her he heard her and told her his name was Cold.Before Hannah could talk,Cold left.Leaving Hannah alone.The next day Hannah was walking in the woods when she heard a crash,so she ran toward the noise.She saw Sonic,Tails,Amy,Knuckles,and,Blaze fighting Eggman.Eggman went after Hannah,so Hannah grabbed the jewel Derek gave her,it started glowing.Suddenly Eggman's machine failed.Defeated Eggman fled and Sonic and the others ran to Hannah who collapsed.Sonic and the others took Hannah to the mansion.When Hannah woke up,her dad was there talking to Sonic.Amy gave Hannah her jewel which started glowing again.Then a rainbow light flew out of Hannah's head.She started glowing then a pink light circled her.When the light vanished,Hannah was pink.Tails explained that Hannah's jewel could store massive amounts of energy,and when it's user held it,it could do anything the holder wanted.Hannah turned back to normal.Hannah's dad told her who Derek was.Happy that she wasn't going crazy,she accidently revealed a power of her's.One she kept hidden from her family.She summoned a snow-storm.Long story short:Whoops.Anyway after the mansion was clean,Sonic and the others left.Hannah's mom decided it was time to move.When they got to their new home.Hannah went to the city's mall,there she met Drew,Josh,Natasha,Nicole,and,Lauren.They showed her around the city.When it got dark,Hannah decided to walk home.On her way,Eggman attacked her wanting revenge.Without thinking,Hannah turned invisble and defeated Eggman.3 years later,Hannah recieved the news that her dad opened a performing arts school called:Mobious Arts.In order to get away from Category:Foxes Category:Female Category:Good Category:Half-Vampire Category:Mobious Arts Student Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobian Category:Fly type characters